Green Eyes and Red Lips
by Lotus Fiction
Summary: Three Month after Loki is taken back to Asgard he returns, and he has some unfinished business with the Avengers, especially one.
1. Chapter 1

Green Eyes and Red Lips

He takes his first few steps on earth under the inky black sky that covered the desolate landscape of the desert. He breaths in the air, thinking of the few choice mortals he would like to "visit" right now. And this mysterious "He" is none other than the black haired, green eyed, god of mischief, Loki.

"Midgard once again ..." Loki breathed, the distaste for the world coating his every word. "This time you shall not slip through my grasp so….easily. And the Avengers will not be as difficult to contain. Last time I had to deal with the foolish Chitauri ,this time my power is much stronger and no alien race will drag me down to defeat, but first I need to get what is rightfully mine, the sceptre."

Loki wasted no time escaping from Asgard's clutches, it took him 3 months to get back to earth but less than a week to fool Thor into letting him go, sometimes he is as idiotic as the mortals who dominate this world. The green eyed god thought about the upcoming battles with his foe "The Avengers". He could remember each of their faces clearly in his mind. Iron Man, with his man-made suit and sarcastic wit he was a very annoying enemy but also unfortunately difficult. The Hulk, the large green brute with anger-management problems, he had trouble controlling his power but when he did he was a force to be reckoned with. Captain America, of all the hero's, Loki disliked him the most, next to Thor, his love for his country and his want to protect the weak humans absolutely disgusted him. Thor, his "brother" whom he gave no brotherly love to anymore. Hawkeye was the weakest of the Avengers, a mortal with good aim and surprisingly fun to control. And Black widow, the lone female member. At first Loki thought she would be weak and stupid but she ended up being the only one who could out smart him, he definitely remembered her.

All the God of Mischief wanted right now was to run up to the Avengers, steal back the scepter, and destroy them all, but he knew he couldn't do that …he had to take a different approach. More sneaky and had to use his powers to the full extent. No underestimating the hero's now. Loki smirked after thinking about the team, and using all of his powers, which had grown since he saw them last. It seemed his encounter with the Tesseract had expanded the reaches of his power; one of his favourite upgrades was the ability to influence people. Before he could only take over the mind of someone with the scepter ,now, all though he still can't fully take one over, he can now suggests things to do, like follow me, and they will be much more likely to . It worked to his favour with Thor. But before he try out his new abilities there was something he wanted to do

"And someone I want to visit"

Loki, who earlier cast an invisibility spell on himself, walked up to the apartment door slowly. With a devious smirk he walked right through the door, this was from the spell he had on himself. The apartment was clean and crisp, for the most part; you could tell it had only been occupied a few months now. As he walked silently through the room he saw the owner of the apartment. Natasha Romanoff. She was asleep the couch: a bowl of half-eaten cheese covered noodles sat on the floor and the T.V. was set on a late night talk show.

"Oh humans how neat they are" he noted with a sarcastic frown. Loki took in the woman, how fragile humans look while sleeping, unable to protect themselves, talk themselves out of a situation. His eyes lingered to her face and hatred soon bubbled up as he remembered how easily she was able to fool the God of Mischief. A sudden urge to finish her now spiked up in him, and he almost did, but he remembered his plan and instead just sprinkled the fear of him returning in her mind.

All he had planned to do here was finished. He left, for now.

Natasha Romanoff had a restless night; it started with an angry call with Clint, fell asleep on the couch, and had a weird dream. It lasted barely a minute and all she saw was the scepter with unimaginable powers and the face of the God who tried to destroy New York, Loki. Now she stumbled around the kitchen popping bread in a toaster and grabbing a jar of peanut butter from one of her cabinets. She rested on the nearest wall, a headache hammered against her skull. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed smoke coming from her toaster.

"Damn it! My toast!" She quickly popped it up and sadly buttered the black toast. She was half way through her charred bread when her phone started vibrating in her pocket. "Who the hell is phoning at five in the…" She cut off herself when she noticed the caller ID, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. She answered cautiously, not sure what this phone call could bring.

"Hello this is Natasha," she answered with an even tone.

"I need you at headquarters now!" Fury replied getting straight to the point. "A ride will come in five minutes." Then all she heard was a click then the line went dead. Natasha quickly grabbed her tight spandex suit and pulled it on in a matter of seconds. Soon enough she heard a rap on her apartment door and Clint was standing there.

"I guess I'm your escort for this morning Ms. Romanoff." He said with a sarcastic smile, clearly he wouldn't let their phone call the night before get in the way.

"So what's the mission this time" She asked curiously, yet cautiously.

"I'll fill you in on the way" His face instantaneously changing from light to grim.


	2. Chapter 2: The Scepter

**Chapter 2: The Scepter **

**Hey thanks for reading my story****. It's my first Fan fiction and I'm really enjoying making it, oh and I don't own the Avengers, sadly. **

"You mean to tell me that there is a chance that, Loki, of all people may have returned?!" Yelled a very pissed off Natasha Romanoff at Clint Barton, who seemed quite scared at the moment. He had just filled her in on the mission, which is to: A, find out if Loki really is back, B, protect the scepter from him if he is back.

"Well," Barton injected, "we don't know for sure if he is really back."

"How do you even know at all if he is back?" Natasha asked trying to calm down. Clint couldn't understand why Natasha was all worked up over one guy; we had defeated him before we would do it again.

"There was a blast of radiation, not huge but noticeable, from the Sahara desert. We at first made nothing of it but then we saw pictures." He explained, "Where there was the radiation people took pictures of streaks of 'blue lightning' and figure that looked like it materialize from the storm, then all of S.H.I.E.L.D got concerned." Natasha took in the information trying to find a way where Loki wasn't here. While she was thinking Barton's cell rang and he picked it up, after around five minutes he hung up, "Oh and there is one more thing Natasha," Clint added, "Thor's here."

When they arrived the rest of the Avengers were already there, waiting for them. Everyone seemed tense and concerned, except Tony Stark, of course.

"Hey princess what took so long?" He asked with a sarcastic grin plastered on his face. Natasha sent him daggers with her eyes at then looked at Nick Fury who clearly wanted to start this meeting as soon as possible.

"Alright" Fury announced, "I have assigned you all with specific tasks so when you get them, stick to them." He dragged out the last word as he stared at Tony with the same glare a teacher might give an annoying student. "Thor, Barton, Steve you are looking for Loki and any signs of what he might be planning." All of them nodded without a word. "Bruce and Tony you will be looking for any signs of radiation, and Natasha I'm putting you in charge of guarding the scepter." Everyone quickly went to where they had to go. Barton and his team grabbed a plane and left, Bruce and Tony headed to the lab and Natasha decided to hit the training room.

She quickly wrapped her hand and walked towards the nearest punching bag. She focused all her energy in to kicking and punching the bag, trying not to think about Loki. She had fought many villains, been a Russian spy, but Loki he…he got to her in another way. She tried to forget the conversation in the capsule, but she couldn't. After about two hours she gave up and headed to where the scepter was held, she knew she didn't have to be there 24/7 but wanted to be there now. She grabbed a chair, propped it up against the cell where the sceptre was and fell asleep.

She didn't know how long she slept but she could tell it was night when she woke up. When she checked her watch she found out, surprisingly, it was 10pm. After she looked at monitor that showed the inside of the holding cell she slouched back into her chair and pulled out a laptop. Quickly she pulled up an S.H.I.E.L.D only messaging page. Her hands flew over keyboard as she sent out a message out to Steve, Tony, and Clint just saying that all was good where she was. When no one responded she figured everyone was asleep. As she sat she thought some more about the dark-haired god and how weird it was that she had dream about the night before. All of a sudden Black Widow was pulled out of her thought. All the monitors of the rest of the base went down in the room, all except the one showing the scepter.

Faster than you would think possible she whips out her gun, and jumps up, mentally checking where all her weapon are. As she walks towards the wall of computer screens that normally show every corner of the building, now only showing a black screen. She only got half way there before another sound caught her attention. Click. The door locks.

"Why hello Ms. Romanoff, glad you could join me." Natasha whips around pointing her gun at the God materializing in front of her. "Oh now don't play with that." He smirks and almost instantly Black Widow releases the gun. She gasps, as she remembers how powerful Loki is. A playful grin appeared on his face. "Now, have you forgotten who I am?" He asks, clearly toying with her.

"Probably as much as you have forgotten me," she answers as she kicks out a knife hidden in her boot and throws it at Loki. It hits his arm, right where she aimed, but he simply pulled it out laughing, the knife left no wound.

"Foolish girl, it seems you have forgotten what I can do." Quicker than the eye could see he jumped in front of her, pulled her arms behind her back, and using his magic paralyzed her. "Now," he snarled into her ear, "I'm going to get back my scepter and there is nothing you can do about it, and I will be back!" With that he simply walked through the door grabbed the scepter and walked out. Before he left the building he did one last thing. He put his hands on her shoulder and put a spell on Natasha. Her head started to feel fuzzy, her eyes heavy, and in a matter of seconds she was asleep on the ground.

"Goodnight Ms. Romanoff."

**Thanks again for reading! Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story so far, and if my characters are sticking to their real personality . **


	3. Chapter 3: Barton's Connection

**Chapter 3: Barton's Connection**

Loki smiles as he looks at the unconscious women lying on the cold ground outside the cell that use to hold the scepter. He laughed, wondering how it was so easy to use magic on mortals. Quietly he slips out of the room and casts another invisibility spell on himself, one he had been using very often.

"Oh," he thought to himself, "how do the Avengers even think they have a chance of beating me, especially after they see what I did to their little spider." He then quickly walks out of the building and using his magic teleports to his hideout. It's an older warehouse that is about two hours from S.H.I.E.L.D, the mortals working there would never think of looking close to home. "Now," he said to himself with a devious smile, "Let's see if we can talk to my friend I met last time I was here."

Clint Barton was suddenly awoken for, what it seemed like, no reason. It was one in the morning as he sat up, sweat poured down his chest and face, his breath coming in short gasps. He stood to get some water but the instant he did the world became cloudy and started spinning. He fell back to his bed, he had never felt this way before, except once. Then he heard something, like a voice, at first a quiet whisper and then louder, and then he understood what it was saying.

"Hello Barton," the voice said, "did I wake you?" Clint groaned and turned slightly, falling off the bed completely. The voice then laughed, a cold, menacing, malicious laugh, the laugh was also so familiar yet he couldn't place it. "Did you forget me too?" it asked, each word cutting through him like a knife. Then he placed the voice. The voice of Loki.

"Get out of my head!" Hawkeye screamed, or at least he thought he did, to someone else they would have heard just a mumble. A whisper.

"Not yet," Loki said, drawing out every syllable, "no, I need you to do something for me again."

"You will not… take…control again!" Clint wanted to shout, punch, kill, but he couldn't even talk any more, he was 'saying' all this in his head. The God laughed again, he knew it would be less than a minute more before Barton was back under his control. It would have taken less time if he had physically been there in Clint's room, but it was safer this way. Last time Hawkeye had been under his control a knock to the head had freed him, but there was still a tiny connection between him and Loki. One Loki had unlocked with the scepter.

"Not… again… not…" Clint stopped resisting; his eyes turned a cloudy shade of blue, his mind at the will of black haired God controlling it.

Barton was given simple orders for the next day, wear sunglasses, act normal, and be in your room by 1 o'clock am. He followed through, of course, his mind feeling numb to everything, Loki's voice was the only thing that was focused in his mind, and the mission the voice gave him. No one bothered him about wearing about the glasses, except Natasha. She was found by Thor who saw the door to the room open, he walked in and saw her unconscious on the ground and immediately carried her to the medical ward where she woke up an hour later. Loki told Clint to check on her, and he did, it would arouse suspicion if he didn't. When he got there Natasha asked him about the glasses.

"What is the point of wearing shades if it's dark in here?" She questioned. He shrugged and in half an hour left.

Once night time came Loki once again had to leave his base for the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. He teleported just outside and cast, once again, a spell to cloak himself. Naturally quiet, he slipped past the agents and headed towards a holding cell, similar looking to the one in ship. The difference, this one can't be dropped hundreds of feet to certain death; its only purpose is to hold supernatural beings. He easily opened the door with a flick of a switch and waited for the right time.

The electrical clock on the wall finally read 1:00, time for the weak-minded human to serve his last purpose. Loki grasped the scepter and called Barton to him. When he did come, he and Loki walked up to the open cage and stepped in.

"Leave all your weapons outside the cell." Loki commanded, "And set the cell to close in one minute." Hawkeye did as told and then stood next to the God controlling him. In sixty seconds the door swung shut, they were locked in. "Call Natasha and tell her to come to the holding room." Barton picked up his communicator and did, having a few minute conversations with her, and the moment he ended the call Loki released him from his grip.

Clint stumbled backwards, his orientation not yet set. When his fuzzy vision cleared he realised where he was. In a holding cell? With Loki's scepter at my neck?! With Loki himself?! Quickly he tried to escape but with no luck, in his daze he had backed right up to Loki and he had the pointed scepter right at his neck.

"Get your damned hands off of…." Clint started but was interrupted by Natasha walking in to the room.

"Clint? Loki?!" Natasha sputtered; for once she was caught off guard. She was about to unlock the cell when a malevolent voice entered her ears.

"You open the cell before I tell you to, Clint dies, you call anyone and he is under my control, for good."

"What do you want Loki?" Natasha hissed

"I'll tell you what to do," Loki snarled, "You will open the cell and trade places will your beloved Barton." Both Natasha and Clint were shocked, Barton mouthing to her not to do what he says.

"Well Ms. Romanoff, your choice," his sinister smirk creeping on his face, "His freedom or yours?"

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

**Chapter 4: Gone**

"Make your decision Ms. Romanoff," coaxed Loki, a sly smile etched on his face. Natasha's spy instincts kicked in, she looked at Clint and motioned, very quickly, to his weapons with her eyes. She knew he understood and she flicked the switch to open the cage. "Good choice," the God said, an even more sinister smile appeared. "But you won't get any help from Barton here." Loki's fingers glowed blue and then he pushed Clint out of the cell, moments before he fell in a heap on the ground, unconscious. "Don't worry," Loki purred, "It only lasts a couple of minutes, now, and you have to keep with your promise."

"Like hell!" Natasha blurted as she grabbed her gun from her holster and fired at his chest. Loki swiftly dodged the bullet, laughing. She ran into the cage, unhooking a knife from her belt and swung it at him, not a care what happens to the black- haired God. She plunged it into his gut, but the moment she did Loki disappeared. Her eyes went wide with shock, until she heard him behind her, she spun around but it was too late he grabbed both her arms, twisted them around her back, and pulled her right up to his chest. So close she could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath.

"You think I didn't know you were going to try that you stupid girl!" Loki snarled into her ear, she felt his warm breath rush by the side of her face. "You think I am that foolish? I am not mortal! I am a God! With each word he twisted her arm a little tighter, to the point where you could see the pain displayed on her face. "You on the other hand, are mortal, and I can do whatever I want with you, and I will!" With that his hands turned a blue and her whole body went limp in his arms, her body turned against her, useless. Then numbness began to cloud her mind, her eyes, everything growing more and more blurred, the last thing she saw before fell into total unconsciousness was Clint just starting to wake up, his face stricken with horror.

Clint Barton had seen many things during his time at S.H.I.E.L.D but this shocked, and to be honest, scared him the most. His mind had been controlled, again, this time into helping Loki lure Natasha into a trap, soon after he fell on the ground lifeless, unable to help. When he woke up all he saw was Natasha limp in Loki's arms, and him leering at him: right before they disappeared into thin air. Quickly he got to his feet and ran out of the room, looking for any of the other Avengers. The first one he saw was Tony, right beside him Thor, it looked like Tony was trying to teach Thor some card game.

"Come on Blondie," Tony pleaded, "It's not a hard concept!"

"Uh," Thor sighed," I don't know why you humans do the silliest things to occupy your time; you cannot fish for playing cards!" It was at that moment when Barton entered the room.

"Natasha's gone!" he cried, distress was practically written across his face. Both heroes' stood up in confusion and worry.

"Who? When!" Thor demanded, fearing the worst.

"It's Loki, he took her, he was able… to control my mind again…" Barton was clearly hurt, the last time this happened he hurt strangers, this time; he directly endangered a member of his team, a friend. Thor's face, on the other hand, was unreadable, a mixture of anger, disappointment, even fear bubbled up inside him.

"Show me where it happened."

Barton walked Tony and Thor, now joined by Steve and Banner, to the holding cell. It looked untouched except for the cage door hanging open. Thor looked around but he couldn't see any signs, the others just seemed very distressed.

"Barton," Thor said, "Do you know how Loki got into your room to control you?" Clint directed his eyes downwards when he answered the question, feeling very guilty.

"He… well he wasn't there, it just happened in the middle of the night and… yeah." Steve looked the most shocked by the answer.

"But that means…" he said

"Loki can take control of anyone, which already has been in contact with the scepter," finished Thor. "We need to find him, and soon." Everyone in the room agreed, and everyone was silent, even Tony.

"I know where he will strike," Barton stated, "New York, again."

"How do you know that for sure," asked Banner, "there are many places Loki could attack, not just the one he already had."

"Well," he explained, "Loki seems to want to end unfinished business, with us, with Tasha, even with New York." This time after an explanation, Tony was the first to speak up.

"Okay I guess reindeer games wants some revenge, but what does Red have to do with any of it, I mean all of us are just as 'guilty'." All of them sighed at Tony's nicknames, even at a time like this.

"Alright, you guys all know about Natasha interrogating Loki when we had him in the cage on the ship, right?" They simultaneously nodded their head, "well, she only told me a little about it, but he threatened her with… horrible things, even horrible to her. I think that a combination of that, wanting to not back down on his 'word' and that fact that she was able to fool him made him want to get revenge specifically on her." The room was silent, everyone worried for Natasha's safety, and if they could find Loki before it was too late.

"But Tasha's strong," continued Barton. "We will find her."

**Thanks for reading! If you guys have any comments or ideas about the story please leave a review…thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5: Held

**Chapter: 5**

**Sorry this took so long, was stuck for an idea for a while. **

Natasha Romanoff slowly opened her eyes, revealing a small, empty room. She stood up, sore, trying to remember what had happened last. Thoughts trickled in until she remembered everything, the fight, Clint, Loki. After digesting everything that had happened she took in her surroundings. She was lying on a thin mattress thrown on the floor; a nearly see-through thin sheet covered it. The walls were concrete, and mold was starting to grow in the corners, yet it wasn't the worst place she had been in. On the left wall two doors stood side by side, one lead outside the other to a tiny washroom. On the right side a T.V stood, it only showed a blank screen.

After she had had checked her surroundings, she checked herself for weapons. Like she had thought all her knifes, guns, and everything else had been stripped from her. When she took a couple of steps something took her by a slight surprise, the television turned on. On the screen showed a young woman with short black hair, wearing a grey suit. She was sitting in a news station and in the corner of the screen read "New York News."

"_What I've heard is that one of the famed Avengers has gone missing, as of four days ago. _"Reported the anchor women. _"I have not heard from my source who it is but we are certain one is gone. Another item many people have been concerned about is why have the Avengers been called together again? Is New York in trouble? Again?" _

"Four days?" Natasha whispered to herself. "How could I have been unconscious for that long?" At that moment the T.V was turned off and she heard soft footsteps in the hall, at first faint, barely audible, then louder, then stopped, right in front of the door. She then heard a click; Natasha readied herself, more than expecting Loki to walk in. The door swung open and like she thought, the green eyed god appeared in her vision.

"Oh look!" He smirked, "you were expecting me! How delightful!" Sarcasm basically screamed itself at Natasha. She thought about trying to approach him in hand to hand combat, but she realised she would be fighting a losing battle. Especially with Loki using his scepter. "Now listen," he commanded, "you will do whatever I say, it just matter of finding out if you will do it willing…or not." As he said the last few words he grabbed his scepter and pointed it at her, just touching her chest, inactive. "You get to make a choice again it seems." He purred, relishing in the fact of being able to control the infamous Natasha Romanoff. She knew she had no chance if he used the scepter, and a better chance to escape if she just did what he said, for now.

"Fine what do you want?"

She was lead through the corridors with the scepter on her back the whole time. There was damp, cold feeling and no windows to the outside world. Each door we passed looked the same, except the one they walked into. Most were smaller, metal doors scattered on the walls, the one they went into was tall and had keypad beside it. Loki punched in a code and the door swung open. The room inside was massive and in the middle was the tesseract, worked on by about ten scientists including Erik Selvig.

"How did you get that?" Natasha demanded.

"You didn't think I was going to leave Asgard without a souvenir? Once again I'm surprised by your foolishness." She glared at him, saying nothing; there wasn't much of a point of speaking right now. "Oh! It seems the little spy is speechless," continued Loki, "anyways you're probably _dying _to know what your part in this play will be." His cocky tone infuriated Black Widow, each word was shot at her, each bullet specifically designed for her.

"Yes, you could say I was curious," Natasha said, keeping an even tone, not wanting Loki to know how annoyed she was. "And what do you plan to use the tesseract for; I didn't think you would be in good terms with any alien race, not after destroying one with your failure." Natasha noticed his jaw clench ever so slightly, she wanted to annoy him, but not anger him so much that he would use the scepter.

"I will not waste energy on something like the Chitauri again! I plan to use something much… bigger this time." She was confused by what he said, what he could be hinting at. Just then Erik Selvig walked up; his eyes the tell-tale blue that indicated mind control.

"The tesseract is almost stable enough for a portal the size you want," he reported, "it will be ready in two days, at the latest." Loki smiled while he waved Selvig away.

"Well Ms. Romanoff," Loki growled, "it seems you will be of my use sooner than I thought, you will know your part soon enough, but first I need to show you who really is in control now." He spat out the last words and, faster than Natasha could think, he swung his scepter in front of her and touched her chest. Her will now his.

Natasha found herself in the middle of her cell, breathing heavy, like after a run, and feeling more violated than ever before. She stood, shaken right to the core. All Loki had done was made go into her go into her cell but the feeling of having no will was the most painful thing she'd ever experienced. That along with the fact that Loki doesn't have to be near her to grab hold of her mind again. Then Natasha Romanoff did something nobody had ever seen her do, something she hadn't since she'd been a tiny child. She cried. Not a sobbing, weeping cry but tears rolled down her face. For the first time she doubted that the good guys would win this round.

**Thanks for reading! This chapter took me forever, please review I would appreciate it ****:D. **


	6. Chapter 6: This Shall be Fun

Chapter 6 : This Shall be Fun

Clint paced back and forth, not sure what do with himself. Thor and the captain had been sent out to look, blindly, for Natasha. Tony and Bruce were in the lab checking for traces of radiation, there was a chance that Loki had brought the Tesseract from Asgard, it is the only way, as we know for now, how to travel through the dimensions. Clint was supposed to be on the one of S.H.I.E.L.D's computers, trying to figure what region of area Loki was hiding out at., but he couldn't work right now. He slouched into a chair his face falling into his hands. Nothing had gotten as personal as this, not in his whole S.H.I.E.L.D career. No, there wasn't any romance between him and Tasha; they tried, for a while, after the attack by Loki, but they both realized it wouldn't… couldn't work.

At that moment Tony, followed by Banner, rushed by him.

"Umm…" Clint started.

"Oh! Clint there you are!" Tony said, retracing his steps back to Barton. "We know where Natasha is." Clint stood up, not letting Tony finish, quickly asking him where. "Well," Tony continued, "We don't know… exactly… where. But we do know it's under New York City." Clint sent him an evil glare. If looks could kill…

"Oh yes! Because New York is a tiny place, and I mean it has _no _sewer system at all!" Barton spat sarcastically. "But at least," he continued, his voice calmer, "we have a smaller space to search."

Natasha woke up in a freezing cold cell. Involuntarily she wrapped her sheet around her body, to no use. Tissue paper would have been warmer. Her muscles and bones ached from the stiff mattress and the painful cold, but even though the mattress was very uncomfortable she didn't want to get up. In about five minutes, well that's what she thought; she stretched and got up reluctantly. As her feet pressed into the stone ground cool pricks of pain scratched her feet. The temperature was somewhere below zero degrees Celsius, she grimaced a bit as she walked to the depressing bathroom. Once she was done with that she crawled back on to her mattress, immensely tired. Natasha was about to fall back into a cold, lifeless sleep went a huge explosion jarred her back to life. Wind was blowing through the tiny cracks in the door and wall, still strong enough to push into the wall. The blast was even more freezing then the initial room. It felt as if she would freeze to death right then and there, but luckily, in a matter of seconds Natasha began to warm up. It started in her chest, her heart. It was like the warmth was pumped through her veins and the warmer she got the more tired. Her last thought before falling asleep was the fact that she knew Loki was doing this and she couldn't stop him.

Loki walked into the Tesseract room his eyes sweeping very corner. He was dressed in his most formal outfit he had brought to earth. Selvig ran up to him and preformed a small bow before reporting.

"Sir, the portal will commence in ten minutes." Loki smirked and thought about how gloriously satisfying it will be to defeat the Avengers, and that Natasha Romanoff will be forced to help me do it.

"Fine," Loki stated, "it will have to do." On the outside Loki was as determined and egotistic as ever but on the inside he felt cracks of nervousness starting to open. He had failed last time…

"No!" he said to himself, a little too loud, "the Chitauri are not here, that will not happen!" If the scientists didn't have numb brains, they probably been very confused by Loki's yelling. He calmed himself, but paced back and forth as the minutes, the seconds slowly ticked by. At about seven minutes a guard came up to him cleared his voice. Loki spun around, superhumanly fast, grabbing his throat.

"Sir!" The guard gasped. Loki realised what he had done and loosened his grasp. "The prisoner has awoken." The God waved him off when he saw Erik Selvig starting to walk back up to him.

"We can open the portal now sir." Loki's lips curled up into a cruel smile.

"Then go, open, now." Loki positioned himself in front of the Tesseract, now floating in an impressive looking machine. Selvig flipped a large lever then him and the others ran out of the room. A huge blast of blue energy blasted up to the roof, bounced off, separating into five beams, and shot towards the sides of the room. The metallic walls deflected it them and all of the beams blasted at the Tesseract itself. The beams met at the device and instantly a small ball of energy appeared. It grew larger and larger until it showed the frozen landscape of Jotunheim.

"Come out!" Loki yelled above the swirling roar of the machine. At first he saw only black blurred shapes in the distance. Then as they closer they were so much bigger, and clearer. They were not unlike human, in shape and form, but were huge and their skin resembled an icy lake. They were Frost Giants.

It was up till that moment that Loki had forgotten about this little prisoner, Natasha. On one side, he thought, he could make her suffer with the cold that is consuming this building. Of course Loki didn't feel any of this cold. On the other if she dies she shall be no use, he decided to warm her, but also make her fall asleep so she won't be bothersome. Once he did his magic he turned back to the portal, just at the right time. A huge foot was stepping out, an enormous body following. When the giant was out his head barely touched the top of the massive room they were standing in. Loki started to smile when he saw the gigantic beast, and it grew when more came pouring out of the portal.

"This shall be fun."

**Well this chapter took me forever. Sorry about that. I have some huge exams coming up and I've had to study a ton. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lost and Found

Chapter 7. Lost and Found

**Sorry everyone! I was camping for the past week and some so I couldn't even start this chapter until yesterday. Well here it is!**

"Thor, what is wrong with the temperature?" asked a clearly nervous Captain America. The two Avengers had one of S.H.E.L.D.S planes and were gliding over New York City. Thor's face showed concern as he stared out the window. Steve spoke up again. "Is that… frost?" Thor whipped around, anger, or maybe fear, burned in his eyes.

"Where!" He demanded, "Show me where you saw it." He slammed his fist on the counter.

"Whoa! Easy, I'll tell you, look down there by that manhole." Sure enough a very thin layer of frost laced the cover. Thor mumbled something under his breath then turned back to the captain.

"Get the plane down ther…." A huge explosion cut off his words as the plane was shoved backwards, Steve franticly trying not to crash into a building.

"What was that?" he yelled right before the same manhole they were looking at before flew by the window, crashing through an office building and landing on the road on the other side.

"Land the plane, NOW! " Thor yelled over the sudden wind storm that had taken over New York. Steve turned the plane and set it down on a large intersection. People were running out of their cars screaming as the wind was actually picking cars off the ground and tossing them into the air. Thor, the moment the plane landed, grabbed his hammer and wrenched the door open. Steve followed his shield firmly gripped in his hand. "This is Loki's doing," the god declared. Steve nodded but then something caught his eye, a thick fog was slowly forming, expanding. He saw something moving and instantly was on guard, ready was whatever creature Loki had summoned this time.

It was not what Steve expected when he saw what caused the movement.

"What happened to those people!?" He cried out to Thor, terror intertwined his words. People, normal humans, were running out of the fog, lips blue, and frost bite apparent on most of their bodies.

"Frost giants." Was all Thor mumbled. And that's when they saw them. They stepped out of the frozen fog sinister smiles planted on their faces. Steve grabbed his communicated and quickly told the rest of the Avengers, "get out here now! We found Loki." Thor took a step forward and yelled out his brother's name.

"Loki, come out you coward. Shall you let these beasts do all your fighting for you?" They heard a laugh as an answer. The type of laugh only Loki could make, an evil, gruesome, yet intelligent laugh.

"Brother!" he spat sarcastically, "do you even KNOW me, I would never miss a fight such as this." He stepped out of the fog between two giants. "But by myself, no I would not treat you with all my attention. I decided to bring some friends along for you to meet. Or re meet." He smirked at Thor with the last words. Thor almost lashed out at Loki right there but the Captain grabbed his arm and told him not yet. The thunder god calmed himself but still was on the point of exploding. Loki smiled once more before he took his scepter, slamming it into the ground. What looked blue lightning exploded from the ground, it hit the fog and instantly it disappeared. Revealing around a hundred of these giants. "More where these came." Loki added.

"Where is the girl?" Thor demanded, getting tired of Loki's games.

"Oh her, yes well you shall see her soon enough but not everyone who is invited to the party is here yet. And the main event shouldn't come out until then." Just then a streak of red rushed by in the sky followed by another on of S.H.I.E.L.D.S planes. Tony dressed up in his Iron Man suit landed beside Steve while Bruce and Clint rushed to Thor's side. The god of mischief took a step towards Barton, "I bet your wondering where Natasha is." He dragged out her name as anger boiled up on Clint's face. "But for now, let the games begin."

That's when all hell broke loose.

The Frost giants, as if someone had pressed the play button, rushed forward at the Avengers. Tony and Thor took to the sky, Bruce ran to the left down an alley, and Hawkeye and Steve went right. The giants broke up some following each of the Avengers, while some just started creating chaos in New York.

Only five giants followed Bruce.

"This one's small and weak! Let's get him." Yelled one to the others. Bruce skirted to the left and then right. The giants lost him. "Where did he…" He was cut off by the huge mass of Hulk smashing him into a wall. Bricks flew off hitting the others.

"Hey point break!" yelled Tony to Thor, "we got the advantage up here. Thor mildly displayed annoyance at the nickname but shook it off.

"Yes," he agreed, "but we must move quickly if we want to have even a chance at winning." Thor then flung his hammer at the nearest frost giant, smashing through his head like he was made of glass. Tony on the other hand was just flying around them. At first Thor was confused, and angered, by the childish behavior, but then realised what he was doing. The flames that propel the metal suit are very hot, and heat is the biggest weakness to the giants.

Clint and Steve were running down an alley way frantically trying to take down the huge group of giants following them.

"Steve, we can't just keep doing this, we have to get to Loki!" said Clint, while firing arrows into the nearest frost giant. "Natasha will be lost to us we don't get her soon, who knows what Loki has done to her." Captain America nodded and the two slipped away from the giants to make a plan.

**Hoped you like this chapter! Sorry again for updating so late I will try to stay on top of that now! Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8: Suddenly

Chapter 8: Suddenly

When Natasha awoke again she was more alert than ever. She had guessed, by the huge explosion earlier, that Loki had used the Tesseract to summon whatever beast he wanted. She jumped off her mattress and started looking for things to use to break out of her cell. All she found was an old rusty pipe, jutting from the wall. With one swift kick she sent it clattering to the ground. She picked it up from one end, the other side cragged and sharp. She walked over to the door, going to attempt to pry it right off the hinges. She held it up to start when the door swung open, cold hands appearing from the other side grabbing her wrists.

"Oh you were expecting me! How delightful," chimed a smug Loki. He brought his face close to hers, so much that she could feel his cool breath land on her cheeks. Natasha knew that she had to act now, and she did. Using her right hand she plunged the metal pipe into his leg. Loki gasped and let go of Natasha, more out of shock then pain. She followed up by sending an agile kick to his head. Loki took a few steps back and pulled the pipe of his leg. The wound seemed to instantly heal. "You think this is all it will take to stop me!?" he hissed shaking the pipe, bits of rust flaking off and fluttering to the ground. Her muscles seemed to freeze as he walked towards her. As hard as she tried she couldn't move. He walked up to her and grasped her face in his hands. "No, nothing you do will stop me; you will be helping me instead." Out of nowhere he moved his face to hers, forcing his lips upon hers. Natasha's eyes widened in shock, out of all the situations she pictured, all the moves she thought up to deflect his, she did not expect this.

It took her a few moments for the shock to wear off before she pried her lips from him. There was a brief moment after they were separated where the two looked into each other eyes, breathing heavy, where the feud between them was temporality forgotten. This lasted a few seconds before everything sped up into the normal pace, Loki grabbing her wrists dragging her behind him. There was silence as they walked down the corridor, their breath echoing off the metallic walls. They had almost got to the large metal doors Natasha had seen before when Loki pushed her against the wall. His forearm securely pressing her against the metal.

"Now you listen to me," he growled, his mood seemed to suddenly cloud over. "You are no longer on the other team, you are against them!"

"You really expect to give in that easily," Natasha spat back, her jaw clenched, her eyes shooting darts at his. Loki snickered as he moved his face slightly closer.

"You didn't seem to protest as much down the hallway." He whispered, almost flirtatiously. She responded by spitting at him. A look of disgust appeared on his face and he moved back a little before speaking.

"I, at first thought of using Barton to hurt you, and him, but I realised that I could use something much better, you! You are something to be feared, you were a spy, a killer, if people even thought you were not fully on the side of the Avengers they would hate you! Be terrified of you!" Each word stung her like hundreds of needles being stabbed into her, slowly. But she would not let it show. "You and I are similar, no one really liked you, wanted you, the children run around shouting 'we love you Iron man', people playing with plastic Captain America shields, not mentioning you. No one wants you, not even your Barton."

"No." Was all she said, looking Loki straight in the eyes. "You and I are nothing alike. You need power, people following you, I do not." Her glare was cold, his, equally frigid.

"Well then," Loki continued, his voice back to a whisper, "you need some motivation then, how about this, you help me on my conditions or yours. You can willing fight them and death will not be necessary, however, not willingly, death may occur." His lips curled upwards, like they always do when he knows he'll get his way. "To add to that you try to help them and I will command my army to kill or capture every single innocent creature of New York." Natasha's removed her glare from his eyes, looking now at his boots, firmly planted on the ground. "Choose now Natasha." She cringed at the use of her name, and the fact that she had to go along with Loki's plan for now. She nodded and he once again grabbed her wrists. He pulled her up a ladder and opened a hatch revealing the landscape of New York.

No people were in sight, cars were smashed, and the sounds of explosions rang through Natasha's ears. Loki pushed her away and flew up, most likely to look for his brother, Thor.

"Remember," he said before he left, "don't forget our agreement." She nodded and walked away. That's when she saw her first frost giant. Her eyes widened but she didn't shoot at it. It stared at her then ran away; Loki must have informed his army about her. She decided to look for one of the other Avengers, even if Loki did use his scepter on her, she thought, one of her team knock her out of it. She rounded a corner and standing there was Hawkeye and Captain America.

"Natasha!" Barton yelled, but she raised her gun up, pointing right at him. "No…" he sighed, thinking she was under Loki's control.

"Clint," she yelled back, "stay there, I'm not under his control, he said…" She lurched forward falling to her knees, the ground seeming to disappear beneath her. She faintly heard Clint and Steve running towards her yelling, talking, whispering. The world seemed to grow fuzzy, her thoughts hazy. It felt as if she couldn't get up but she did, her blue eyes glinting in the sun.


	9. Chapter 9: Shifted Trust

Chapter. 9 : Shifted Trust

He released her arm and flew away, her cold glare hot on his back as he searched for his wretched brother. Loki, now airborne, looked down at the destruction of the mortal's beloved town. He laughed; a harsh tone intertwined every syllable. He searched the grounds for signs for Thor. To his left the large, green brute called The Hulk, or something to that extent, was leaving a huge path of destruction in his wake. To his right Iron man was trying to…melt? His army.

"The heat is damaging the giants," he grumbled to himself. "I'll have to do something about that later." At that moment he saw the god of thunder swinging his hammer, into yet another Ice giant, cold shards flying to the ground. "Thor!" He yelled slamming the other into the roof of a nearby building. He landed on top of Thor and moments after felt the cool metal of the hammer plunge into his gut. He let out a burst of air as he slammed onto the ground a few feet away from his brother. He stood up at the same time as the golden haired god.

"Brother!" Thor announced, causing Loki to grimace at the use of that title. "Give up this foolish attempt, stop the madness that is corrupting your mind! "Loki smiled at the feeble attempt of asking him to surrender, but that was Thor always trying to get the upper hand on all.

"Brother…" Loki sneered back, droning out the word with a mocking tone. "Why would I give up the world, for the 'greater good', I do not think so!" At that he grabbed his scepter and shot a blast of blue energy at Thor. It hit him in the chest causing him to fly across the building landing on the other side.

"We have given you too many chances," Thor yelled, "I swear, even if I regret to do so, I will do whatever it takes to protect this planet." He continued with his rant, his outstretched hand summoning his hammer which had earlier slipped from his grasped during his 'flight'.

"That's the problem with you," at the word you he shot another blast which Thor easily dodged, "you are _always _trying to protect others, but not yourself, look now you are on the edge of a 20 story building." To prove a point another blast at him causing Thor to step back a couple of steps. The thunder god then swung his hammer flying up and landing only a few feet away from his brother.

"Is this close enough?" he growled, clearly growing tired of Loki's fooling. "Give up now or forever regret it." Loki smiled at this, a sinister plot appearing in his mind.

"Or how about this, you give up and I shall not harm her." He saw the confusion and then his eyes widened as he came up with an answer.

"You shall not touch…" he started.

"Don't worry," Loki purred, "Your precious Jane will not be hurt… yet." Thor breathed out a sigh of relief but confusion once again took his mind.

"Who..." he questioned, but then grew quiet. He knew who he meant. "Damn!" he thought, not knowing what to do, there was a huge possibility that Loki could take control of her from a distance. Her, of course, being Natasha Romanoff. All he did was stare at Loki's stupid smirk planted on his face. He gripped his hammer spun it around, summoning a streak of lighting and directed it at Loki. It grazed him and almost no damage was done.

"Wrong choice." He said, almost gladly. Loki grabbed his scepter and a bluish light sparked from the tip. It whipped around and shot up a couple of meters. His eyes shinned blue as he used the magical scepter. Then he whispered to a faraway Natasha, who now was under his control, "Destroy them all." When he had finished he looked at Thor, whose eyes were wide with shock and anger. He flew off in hope of warning the avengers and stopping Natasha from doing anything horrid. Loki threw his head back, laughing, thinking to himself, "how is this so easy?!" He looked down at the sight below him; the few mortals who have not hidden or left yet were screaming and crying. Thor and Iron man were desperately looking for Natasha, without much success, and building were crashing down due to the giants smashing into them. He saw two below that had looked at him and were climbing up toward him. Loki was confused by thought that they didn't know what to do with something. They are not the smartest creatures out there; he shuddered knowing he was one half them. He turned around to wait for them. When they came up a sick smile was growing on both of their faces. One nodded to the other and started their stride towards Loki. "What do you two want?" Loki snarled not in the mood for these giants incompetence.

"We want you to make some, how you say, amends." The other one by the name of Freyhilder smiled and nodded.

Loki growled at them, "I have no apologies to make to the likes of you." At that the two lurched forward nearly missing Loki's head.

"We know you killed him, you must remember delivering the killing blow to our king Laufey!" After ending his rant he grabbed, this time not missing, Loki, his grasp tight around the Asgardian. "Goodbye Loki." With that he was tossed off the roof of the building smashing into another. His scepter clattered a few feet away from him as he lay on the cold office building floor. Soon darkness clouded his vision and took him away from consciousness.

**Sorry, once again, for the lack of updating, out of town for the pass while and my laptop decided not to be helpful. Anyways here you go! Thanks for reading as always!**


	10. Chapter 10: Trapped

Chapter. 10 Trapped

"No!" Barton yelled in frustration, he almost had her in his arms again, but like that she was gone again. Natasha stared at him, a cool evil simmering in her cloudy blue eyes. Steve, who was bracing himself for her attack murmured, "Damn," then lifted his shield to his chest. Natasha took a step towards Barton and her eyes softened she looked up to his face and whispered.

"Please, help me." Clint blinked, not knowing what to do, before running up to her and embracing her body. "Tasha! But... how?"

He didn't realize it was the wrong move until he felt her knee connect with his jaw. He gasped in pain, and fell to his knees. Natasha went to kick him again but he saw it coming and grabbed her leg, spinning her around and pushing her away. She stumbled for a moment but got her balance just as Clint leaped to his feet. Natasha quickly grabbed her gun, cocking it and aiming right at him. Steve ran at her but her hands were too quick, her aim too good. The bullet landed in Barton's arm, causing the S.H.I.E.L.D agent to fall to his knees once again. Under normal circumstances he would have been able to dodge it, a least for it to only skim the surface of his skin, but this was different, this was Tasha. His breath came in shallow breaths, more from the shock then the pain, he had been shot before, but this somehow hurt more. Emotion pain and physical pain all in one.

Steve threw his shield at Natasha hitting her in the stomach; he had realized that right now, Natasha was one hundred percent the enemy. She flew into a wall as her legs buckled beneath her. She sent him a glare that mirrored one of Loki's. Quickly she got up and ran at Captain America sending a punch into his gut, while kicking out his legs. Steve stumbled and sent back a powerful blow, directed at her head, but landing at her shoulders. Natasha was about to make her next move when behind Barton landed Thor.

"Has she hurt you yet," he asked while causally throwing his hammer at Tasha. It flung her against the wall, trapping her there. Barton looked up at the God and in a low growl said,

"What the hell do you think!?" The blood from his wound was slowly sleeping through his jacket and dripping onto the ground.

"We must get you away from here, I shall take you." Thor commanded, soon after lifting Hawkeye of the ground.

"I'm fine! Worry about Natasha more than m…" He was interrupted by a loud crack and some bricks from the nearby building raining down around them.

"We have to leave, the building is collapsing!" Thor yelled over the cracks and moans of the falling building. He summoned his hammer and as usual it flew into his waiting hand. They saw the building lean dangerously over the alley way they were all in. "We must leave!" Thor announced once again and grabbed Barton tighter and flew off, soon followed by Steve running in their direction.

"But Natasha!" Clint protested, and the moment he said that the building came flying down, bricks smashed into the concert at such and incredible speed they left imprints. Glass rained down, like freshly sharpened knifes. And somewhere in that mess, Barton thought, laid Natasha, alive…or not.

Natasha woke up with a sudden motion. She was confused, couldn't tell where she was, why she was here, or anything. She blinked and looked around, the first thing she noticed was the bricks, and they were everywhere. Paper lay silently on the ground, some sheets looked half written, half finished. "Just like me…" she thought to herself. A few meters away stood a desk, an up turned computer, stationary, on its left. Bricks piled on top of it and all around it. She pushed away some of the bricks that lay on top of her. She stood up but stumbled, as if she hasn't walk for months. Slowly she made her way down the mountain of bricks and cement. She finally got to the bottom and collapsed. Her breath came in short gasps. She looked for signs of any of the Avengers, to no avail. Finally something caught her eye; a bright light was blinking from one of the buildings. The floor it was on was partially collapsed in one area. She took a quick look for signs of Loki or the giants but found none. Natasha sprinted across the road and into the building. She felt out of shape and was exhausted from the eleven feet she had to run.

After she caught her breath she flung the door open and ran up the stairs until she got to the floor she wanted. There was a gray door blocking the entrance; luckily it wasn't locked. Slowly she pushed the door open; her gun firmly grasped in her other hand, loaded.

"Clint!" She called out, her voice echoing in the empty office building. Official looking papers fluttered by. "Steve!" She yelled, getting no response. "Tony? Bruce? Thor!?" Natasha was questioning what she had originally seen, was it just her eyes playing tricks on her? Just as she turned around to head outside her ears caught a faint sound. At first it seem like a tap, barely left on, but as the sound got clearer, and closer, she made out footsteps.

"You forgot someone." A voice called out, a playful purr intertwined with each word. "You get one more chance to guess who I am."

"Loki! What the hell are _you_ doing here?! Shouldn't you be commanding your army?" She sneering as the green eyed appeared from the shadows.

"Well," he said, now only standing inches from Natasha, "the tables have turned, and we are on our own." With that he grips her face his lips landing on hers.


	11. Chapter 11: Longing and Betrayal

Chapter 11: Longing and Betrayal

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me through my first Fan Fiction! I did not think so many people would enjoy it. Although I am not done I think I will be taking a short break from writing ( Don't worry I'm coming back) , school will be starting and honestly I'm not sure what to do next. Hope you still will keep reading even if I take a month(ish) off.**

**-Laura (lodisfiction) **

She stood still, encased in a silent shock. His lips were warm and enticing, and part of her didn't want to break free, didn't want to end this moment. She broke away, but softly, lowering her lips downwards, away from his. Loki's face portrayed a feeling she had never seen on him before, almost a look of longing.

"What are you doing here Loki?" She questioned trying to forget the moment passed between them. Loki's face hardened and glanced down at her, his eyes locked on hers.

"Well… my 'army' if you can even call it that anymore decided they didn't need me anymore." He snarled angrily. Natasha smirked .

"So, taking over the world isn't in your future anytime soon? Not when you can't control your _own _army." A hand came out striking her cheek leaving a sensitive, large red mark. His eyes were narrowed and his cheeks flushed. Anger boiled up inside Natasha, her cheek stinging as a cool breeze flew by it. As the mark left by Loki cooled down to her normal pasty white skin she stepped back from Loki. She could have lashed back at him but something held her back. "Why did you want me here Loki." She questioned defusing some of the tension lingering in the air.

"You have nowhere else better to be. You were abandoned by your team; I figured we were in the same situation." He answered, starting to pace nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" She said, growing quieter with each word, realizing now she had not seen any of her fellow Avengers in quite a while. She looked out one of the still intact windows at New York. Some buildings toppled into one another, as if leaning for support, a cool air, gradually growing colder, breeze blew through the once bustling city, now barren. Giant bluish people stumbled around an evil grimace perfectly stitched onto their faces. Each step causing the pavement to sigh and droop a little, compensating for the immense weight. She sighed and looked a Loki, "well know that you got us into this, what the hell are you planning to do?" He laughed and rolled his head to look at her.

"Don't act like you didn't help to create this moment," He purred, slowly stalking back towards her, "I felt the hesitation in leaving me." She looked at him, slightly confused and realized he was still talking about that kiss, the connection in between them. Natasha looked down at the floor, a feeling of guilt washing over her. Clint's face popped up in her mind, she felt like she had betrayed him, all Loki had done to him, and now she had feelings towards him. Natasha couldn't explain these 'feelings', if they sympathetic or something else entirely. Loki was a few inches away and she wouldn't let him get close again. She turned and walked away to the gaping hole in the wall. She sat on the bricks and stared at the deserted city. Loki stared at her as a feeling of unreachable want overwhelmed him.

"How am I feeling this way towards a stupid mortal?" He whispered, confused, angry, and hurt. Natasha's red hair whipped her like fire, the same fire he gets burned by whenever he gets too close. He felt weaker than he ever had before. He turned away and stared at the at the wall, lost in thought. Moments later he turned to walk to Natasha, but she had disappeared. "No!" He yelled and grabbed his staff from the wall. It had been cracked and does not work as well. He ran to where she had been sitting and saw her climbing down the wall. He jumped, falling past her, but grabbing her leg so she would be pulled down with him. She yelled and punched as she the building flew by her. Loki's arms were wrapped around her, his back to the ground so she would not be injured during the impact.

They crashed into the ground, the sound heard from many blocks away. Natasha crawled away from Loki, a single tear dripped down her cheek.

"Why…?" She whispered, it was like all the defensive she put up around her failed. She crumpled into a wall, trying to blend into a wall, not wanting to be seen like this, frail and weak. Loki walked to her and knelt to the ground.

"Because." Was all he said. Loki leaned into her, to kiss her once again, when out of nowhere an arrow was shot into the wall in between them.

On the other side of the street stood Clint Barton, his hand resting on his bow, anger fueling his aim.


End file.
